


Cloudy Days

by ProfaneTernion (orionCipher)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crack Lite, Drabbles, If you only read one work by me don't let it be this, Mindless Drivel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/ProfaneTernion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Drabbles, now with more angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garden of Eden (Sai, Hinata, Neji)

**Author's Note:**

> These have been mildly edited since originally posted. Since Past!Me couldn't seem to keep their shit together and I have no intention to overhaul these, character names are now in the chapter titles when they aren't in the fics.

"Can I crawl to sleep in your head?"

"No." 

"Lull your voice into my own throat?" 

"No. Hardly." 

"Slip you throat down against mine and consume it whole?" 

"Never." 

"Aw, be fair. Give me something; some part, any part. Any part at all, even if it's not yours to give." 

"...Such as?" 

"Hm. It's about time you asked. What I desire most…" 

"…yes?" 

"What I _Need_ most…" 

"Is?" 

"Your perfect and fluttery little heart." 

"No. I can't." 

"Why not? I'll take it regardless of shape or content." 

"I can't. It's not -" 

"Yours to give? I said that's fine. Just promise it to me." 

"No. I can't. I can't promise something that never once existed." Pale eyes bored through dark ones. Stammering, the shadowed one spoke again 

"What do you mean 'never existed'? What kind of lie is that?!" 

Ivory pierced ebony again. "We don't lie. We cannot lie. We have no hearts; never have and never will." 

A second set of blindness had intervened, placing the first behind him. 

Two of a kind in more ways than two, the set were blank canvases, drawing in the monochromatic artist. He yearned to paint them, draw them, color them in and wash them out and fill them with his inspiration. 

If only he could. 

Birds in cages, that's what they'd always been. But domesticated birds that knew not of the sky beyond nor cared. Their demise was guaranteed at their own hands in methods all their own. 

Exhausted as he was, they were refreshing - chained dolls that made the ever-animated world fade out and bleed to black in their wake. 

"How's this then? Give me You, and you can have mine. B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp. All your own. For you, in exchange for you, forever?" 

Marble eyes always look like they follow you, no matter where you go. That comforted him in ways innumerable, especially in this little garden with its lackadaisical Angel Faces and New Dawns, and antiqued white bench of iron where She always sat, and the well-trodden and once copper path, shaped to look as stones, that He always flittered on for his White Knight scene. 

The night rode on in silence, as it always did, and died as always with its same anguished cries as all parties parted in twain and twisted to naught in sunlight's onslaught. But there'd always be tomorrow. Forever. An entire Ever of tomorrows.


	2. Click (Sakura)

How could this have happened? After everything they'd gone through, how could it have all fallen apart? And now, here she stood, alone in her own lonely kitchen in her desolate little flat in the complex she shared with a whole group of distant 'friends'. Wasn't she… weren't they good enough? Years of being together as a team; eating, sleeping, living together and forming their own little family. Their own broken family. Just like the mirror at her feet, a broken, shattered, and irreparable thing.

How long ago had it been that she had finally stopped crying? Stopped secretly drinking herself unconscious? Stopped drugging her dreams away? How long had it been since she last slipped herself an upper before facing that world beyond her doorstep? Apparently not long enough. Not long enough after all these years. 

Now it was just her and her dreams and her voices in her head and all those thoughts that drove her just a bit more insane. All those things he'd left her. All of the ever festering apses that she'd become. 

Melancholy followed depression, and it in turn became apathy mingled with fear. She'd cracked. Like the mirror. 

Huddling in the glass, the rocking began, and with it came the delusions that kept her alive.


	3. Fantasy

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him this time! I sent out our best trackers with the Anbu and everything! He'll be back here before ya' know it, and then it'll be just like the old days!"

"Naruto…" 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head! I mean it! By tomorrow Sasuke will be back and we'll re-form our cell and we'll be back out doing missions, catching cats and fighting rogue ninjas and- " 

"Sakura. Naruto. Visiting hours have ended." 

Grinning, Naruto turned to her again, "Everything'll be fixed by tomorrow, you'll see!" 

A tiny smile was pressed from her lips. "Thank you, Naruto." 

Walking past the entrance, Sakura collapsed, tears soaking her face. Not two days prior Team Seven had found Sasuke while on a routine mission. What had been left of Sai was in medical waste bags somewhere in the coffin they were burying that night. Another set had been burned upon their return, sending the shredded corpse to ashes that had been spread around the Uchiha compound. The final set was wherever medical waste went. Yamato was in critical condition, probably never to wake again. Sakura had been lucky, leaving with every bone shattered and every memory intact. Maybe Narutos mind had gone with his legs, regardless, still leaving the village without its Hokage-to-be in Tsunades final days. 

But it was over. Sasuke was found. The Uchihas avenged. Team Seven destroyed. The Village Hidden in the Leaves left leaderless. 

But it was over. And for the first time in years, Sakura smiled a true smile. 

It was _over_.


	4. A Hollowmas Recount

_Twas the night after Halloween, and all through the house_  
_every creature was stirring, including the zombified mouse_  
_For after Itachi had trapped most everyones gaze_  
_in the freaky and mentally scarring mangekyo haze_  
_Hidan, the only (other than Konan) one to escape its reach_  
_decided to raise the dead rather than kill, pray, or preach._  
_Probably because he's a hot nutter like that._  
_Go figure._  
_Regardless: For some reason or another he thought it wise_  
_to revive some corpses to praise Jashin and terrorize_  
_pretty much anyone he could meet or see_  
_while being the sexiest religious loon he could be._  
_Not that that's hard; the man's walking smex._  
_So after Itachi's spell , reflected on him via mirror, was broken,_  
_And the various insults, whines, and whatnot were spoken_  
_A silence did fill the room_  
_epiloged by a necromancing BOOM!_  
_Ok, screw the rhyming – this is harder than it looks._  
_So anyways, dead dudes and animals and maybe a spider or two were all 'rawr, brains for Jashin, rawr!' and the guys were all 'oshi! Runz!", and Hidan's all laughing his ass off in the background in this gay little number – I swear, it was like, what, a hello kitty apron and NOTHING, I mean NOTHING, else._  
_Man's got an ass like Adonis… Mmmm…_

_But anyways, long story short (-ish), Deidara blows up half the Akatsuki hideout, Zetsu set more flytraps out than all the Wal-Mart's in all the lands could ever hope to do, Pein teleports his ass outta there and Sasori's all "Screw this shit" and starts working with the zeds! Cute kid. Weird, and technically not a kid, but cute nonetheless. Too bad he's all 'Ken-doll'._

_Hmmm… If there's nothing down there, then isn't he really just an 'it', like a rock or a soda or Orochimaru?_

_So anyways, this shit goes on till morning when apparently the zed magic goes all 'splody and what not, taking out the kitchen and living room, not to mention half the living areas and secret tunnels Kakazu just **had** to put in last fall, and Hidan's **pissed** now cuz everyone's still alive…_

"What the shit are you doing?" Hidan demanded.  
"Nothing you computer illiterate wackjob. Fuck off already," Konan retorted, "isn't it time for church like a good little alter boy?"  
"You little piece of shit whore…" he began, only to be cut off by the Leader. 'All members involved in last nights… 'incident', report to my room. NOW.'  
Hidan snorted as he left, "Lucky bitch…"  
Konan grinned when he'd gone, returning to her MySpace page.  


_…and now Leader-sama's called all those schmucks into his room for a good mental quartering or five. I love my life._


	5. Gaara's Super Fun Konahagakure Nightmare P1: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2 of a Permanent Hiatus!fic that i can't deal with right now, because wow, re-reading my work is probably a violation of the Geneva Convention.

Gaara was never well-known for his emotions – as a child all but hatred, confusion, and sorrow were torn from his heart, and eventually even the sorrow died. So logic was the only thing left to accessorize instinct, and even then it was tainted by the need to verify his own existence by ending that of others.

But then he'd met Uzumaki Naruto, and the barren heart grew, the buds of 'friendship' and 'love' appeared, rough as they may be. And thus Gaara began to change from a ruthless killer to a beloved friend and a dependable leader for his people of Sunagakure. 

And it was as Kazekage, on a visit to Konohagakure, that the newborn heart began to feel the pressures of the others around him.


	6. Gaara's Super Fun Konahagakure Nightmare P2: It's After One

Even though he was possessed by a rather violent tannuki, lacked eyebrows, and hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in possibly all of ever, Gaara was by no means ugly or unappealing. He was possibly the most physically attractive man in all of Suna (according to Kankuro, who'd learned as much from a recent magazine poll: he was ranked number one in Sunagakure and number two as a whole after Uchiha Itachi. "Girls have things for violent, legally blind men in uniforms," he'd been told, "Just ask Temari," Kankuro explained). But, being emotionally unavailable and an insomniac of unheard of proportions, this went in one ear canal and was brutally massacred as it attempted further progression. So rather than flaunt his smexiness for all the world to see, Gaara felt he was a hideous, eyebrowless freak with bags the size of the land of earth under his eyes, and a kill list at least twice that size. (Did Kankuro mention that angst and emo in pretty boys was 'in' now too? Not that he read Suna Pop! A Teen Girls Dream magazine, cuz it's not like he's a subscriber or anything. Really.)

Thus, with all of this nonsense on his mind, Gaara set forth to the Land of Fire's Konahagakure to visit with his only real friend, and maybe cry while eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and watching an old Meg Ryan/Tom Hanks film, because Naruto's pretty eccentric and that's about all he owns movie wise that isn't rated either K+ or XXX for bestiality. Not that Gaara'd ever complain – after all, what are friends for if not to blatantly ignore weird fetishes while supporting the sickening hero-worship of a certain white cat of evil and her ever present and effeminate bow? So after a few days travel through the desert and forests that lay between him and You've got mail, Gaara arrived at the not-so-hidden Hidden Leaf Village (after all, if Orochimarus lackeys could find it…) only to be stopped by the female gate guards.


End file.
